


Modern Warfare

by newsbypostcard



Series: Comedy Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Steve's sexual orientation is Bucky frothing at the mouth with righteous fury, Thirst for Vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard
Summary: All things considered, Bucky does technically reactbetterto the neighbours banging on the wall because their sex is too loud than Steve might've expected.





	Modern Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Война на новый лад](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875847) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon), [WTF_Starbucks_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019)



  


Steve's hilt-deep in Bucky when the neighbour knocks rudely on the wall. 

Bucky—who moments ago had been making, God, just the best, downright _filthy_ chest-resonatingly guttural sounds—now props himself up and whips a glance over his shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

Steve, resting the palm of his hand in the flat of Bucky's back, just shuts his eyes. "We'll just be quieter."

"Uh," says Bucky. "I don't fucking think so." He braces one hand on the bedframe and Steve resigns himself to pulling out, but then Bucky arches his back and slides back onto Steve and gives the kind of earthshattering moan that Steve wouldn't have imagined from him in a million years. "That girl," Bucky grits out, then fucks himself on Steve's cock again; Steve, whose brain goes offline, just grabs onto Bucky's hips and lets him do whatever he wants. "Is the loudest—" Bucky slides off and then on, ass incredible, groan otherworldly—"fucking—screamer—I have ever heard."

"Besides you?" Steve says weakly. 

Bucky shoots him a wicked grin. "Exactly." 

"Oh," Steve sighs, exasperated or endeared.

"How many times—" Another slide onto Steve's cock; another moan from Bucky; another brief moment where time seems to stop, from Steve's perspective—"have we heard them going at it?" Steve's just kneeling there at this point. It's all he can do to just hang on while Bucky fucks himself on Steve's dick, changing up the cadence of his backward thrusts apparently specifically to turn his moans into shorter, high-pitched sounds, just as loud. "And have we ever once banged on the walls?" 

"Bucky," Steve says coarsely, but Bucky seems to pay no mind.

"We'll bang on the walls alright," Bucky says, and with a mighty grunt shoves himself forward so hard that the headboard smacks against the wall. "Oh, yeah! Steve, fuck _me_!"

"Bucky..."

"C'mon, help me out."

"I'm—"

Bucky reaches back and, prosthetic twisting in some superhuman feat of elasticity, grabs Steve's nipple between two fingers.

Steve gasps— _loudly_. Bucky grins and keeps fucking himself on Steve, progressively louder. "Fucking _yes_!"

"Buck—"

Then Bucky's voice cracks when he moans, and Steve figures out he's getting just as turned on by sex vengeance as is Steve. "Fuck _me_ , God, Steve, _yes_ —"

And Steve moans loud enough when he comes to get the neighbours pounding on the wall again—which just spurns Bucky on harder. Then they're _both_ coming pretty loud, which—apart from being pretty hot—is really just...

"That," Steve manages finally, greeted in the real world by a cacophony of knocks on the walls, "was one of the weirder orgasms I've had lately."

But Bucky seems only barely to be paying attention, alternately cleaning the spunk off himself and glaring at the wall. "Are they fucking serious?"

Steve slides bonelessly onto the bed, too mindblown to care. Seconds pass. The knocking continues. Bucky's glaring does the same. Steve watches him endeared for a while, then lets his eyes close amid the chaos.

He opens them to find Bucky still staring at the now-quiet wall... carefully stroking a literal hate boner. 

Steve thought he had nothing left. Bucky'd only started making those noises in the first place because Steve was fucking him with the kind of control it took a solid thirty minutes to really build up to. Bucky's as hot and beautiful tonight as he ever is, and if there's any act on this planet earth that ever gives Steve muscle fatigue anymore, it's trying not to come as he watches Bucky's body flex and contract under him while Steve's fucking into him.

But when Bucky gets like this...

Heat breaks over his skin. Steve frowns at his dick, willing it to calm down. The gesture, unfortunately, draws Bucky's eye, and when Steve meets his gaze, he sees the grim look of determination that turns Steve's body back online for good.

"Oh, damnit," Steve mutters.

"Turn over," Bucky says with a nod.

Steve groans a little, but does as he asks. "They're gonna come knocking at the door next."

"And say what. 'We're the only ones allowed to fuck in the building'? Take it to the HOA." 

Steve hears the cap click off the lube. "You're gonna have to do the work," he says sleepily.

"Oh, baby, say it louder."

"Shut up," Steve gripes, but he cuts off fast as slick fingers slide slow between the cheeks of his ass.

Bucky's breath feathers close by his ear. "But seriously, Steve," he murmurs, voice coarse with desire. "You know I'm gonna make you scream, right?"

If there had been any doubt of Steve's interest in a second round, it was gone by now. "I… like the neighbours."

"After _this_?"

"They're nice people."

"Nice people who hate gay sex." Bucky's teeth snag on the shell of Steve's ear, fingers slipping over to grasp at his ballsack. "You used to punch a man for less."

"I, uh… that's a grievous misinterpretation, of the—"

"Don't you wanna let them know who you are?"

"Unh," Steve says, before Bucky's free hand pins him to the bed, a heavy weight between his shoulders.

"C'mon," he murmurs, slipping just the tip of his finger barely inside him, and Bucky's right; he does know how to make Steve scream, knows it's most easily done when Steve's wrung out from having come once already, and given the way Bucky doesn't tend to relent until he's made his point with completionist determination, Steve's pretty sure he's gonna be hoarse tomorrow as he tries to explain the matter to the HOA. "Make sweet vengeance with me."

And Steve _is_ about as hoarse the next day as he is sore, but by some grace of good fortune, the poor bastards next door don't file a noise complaint after all. Steve spends most of the afternoon foolishly hopeful that their point was somehow made and that might be the end of it—

"Oh!" comes the voice through the wall that night, not long after they've settled into bed. "Oh, _Rick_!"

"Oh, come on," Steve mutters, watching the bedframe shake with the force of next door's pounding.

It's not made better by the fact that Bucky's already sitting up and taking his shirt off. "Come on, Steve, naked time."

"What? No."

"You wanted to go to war, now's your chance."

"I'm not—"

But his body's already betraying him, eyes fixing on Bucky's dick as he strokes himself to full erection. His _mouth_ starts to water, for Christ's sake. He's not getting out of this intact.

And Bucky _knows_. Bucky always fucking knows. Steve groans before he can even say anything and sets his book aside, lifting the shirt off his back. "I want you to know that I hate this."

"No you don't," Bucky says, grinning as he drags his lip under his teeth; and Steve's not sure what it says about them that the neighbour's fucking starts to get them off more nights of the week than it doesn't, but there's more than a little satisfaction in being as loud and nasty as they've always wanted, and in the lengths Bucky goes to just to hear it out of Steve a little louder and deeper as they push each other over the brink.

About two weeks after their trench warfare starts, Steve comes home one day to find a post-it note stuck on the door. It's short, to the point:

  


_Truce?_

  
Steve could tell Bucky. He could show him the note and they could laugh about it and go back to the way things were.

Or…

Steve pushes the door open and grabs a pen without delay. _You sure?_ he writes only, returns the post-it to neighbour's door, and checks the hall a few hours later.

 _Good point,_ reads the brief reply. She's added three drawings of dicks for effect.

Steve smiles and tears up the note, throwing it away before Bucky comes home. He might tell him about it, or he might not; but from the way Steve finds him in the kitchen an hour later moving tiny pieces of paper around and from the way he fucks Steve within an inch of coherent thought an hour after that with no regard for the sound barrier, Steve has the impression he probably doesn't have to.

  



End file.
